Undercover Love
by lollitagirl23
Summary: Anastasia Steele loves her job. Her simple life. Until one day One case assignment changes her whole life. Will she follow her heart? Or Will the risk of losing everything, keep her from following what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone so this is a new story... Unwritten Love will still be my main Story, I will be posting new chapters for this one on Thursdays. Please let me know what you think? thank you. **

**prologue**

**Anastasia Steele **

Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock

The ticking noise of the black and white Drake wall clock is making my head hurt. The horrendous grey waiting room didn't make it any better. I feel wiped out...sick to my core. I want nothing more than to be out of here. My brain is running wild with a multitude of conceivable outcomes of how this meeting could go. I can't afford to lose my job. Who would I be if my badge was taken away? Placing my hands on my face, I take a long breath and mentally prepare myself for the meeting of my life. I wish I could go back and fix this... Make sure it never happens. Who am I kidding; I'm so going to get fired. They will take one look at me and see right through me.

"Miss Steele." The voice of a young woman with short brown hair brings me back. "They're ready for you." I slowly stand and take a long, deep breath. This is it; it's now or never. They just need to hear my side of the story I tell myself though not really believing it.

"Miss Steele."

"Yes, I heard you." Grabbing my purse from the seat next to me, I follow her out the room. A couple of short steps and we are in a board room. As I enter I see three women and six men who are talking. However, they quickly stop when they see me; they are watching my every move. Looking around, I can't help but feel worse than I did in the waiting room. This room looks ten times worse, like honestly, who picks these room colors? Do they do it to make you feel more intimated, so you won't lie? I want to scream, throw a fit and demand them to drop the charges, but that will just solidify what they are already thinking. Guilty.

"Miss Steele, please take a seat."

With shaky hands, I do as I am asked and take the chair furthest from the left but closest to the exit, on the off chance I have to make a quick escape.

"Shall we get started?" Harrison, my supervisor asks.

I nod my head, "Where should I start?" I whisper, hoping they heard me so I won't have to repeat it.

"From the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One **

**Anastasia Steele**  
><strong><em>Then..<em> **

My stomach falls as I gaze out the plane window as I see the short runway coming to an end. I hate flying more than anything in the world. Placing my hand on the armrest, I close my eyes and try picturing anything but what was going on right now. My best friend Niko puts his hand on mine attempting to reassure me there is no reason to worry. I take a deep breath as the plane quickly rises into the air. The trip was arranged so quickly, there wasn't nearly enough time to go over all the reports and notes on the case.

"Relax," Niko says, "We're in the air."

"I don't think I'll ever like this." I whisper closing my window.

"Good thing you don't fly often then". The husky laugh of my best friend Niko providing me with a sense of calmness.

My hands were shaking; I'm not convinced it's all because I am scared to fly. In two hours I will be meeting Harrison O'Connell, the commander-in-chief at the police headquarters in downtown New York. I am being brought in to help out with an on and off investigation. I knew they were at a dead end if they had arranged for me to come. I am well known for closing cold cases faster than anyone. However, coming from a much smaller city like Nashville, I am scared at how different New York will be. I know if this turns out good, multiple opportunities could open up for me. Not that I would ever want to leave my home town, I am a Nashville girl and always will be.

~.~.~

Two hours later, Niko and I arrive at LaGuardia Airport. I step out of the airport into a world than I'd never seen before. Tall gray buildings surround me at every turn. Noise from the streets has me looking in every direction. Wide eyed, I try to take in every thing, that is until my eyes caught a man holding a sign with my name on it. His messy red hair grabs my attention more than the sign he is holding. Green-eyed with freckles on his face; he is cute. Not my type, but cute. He is standing beside a black SUV.

"Detective Steele?" He asks.

"Yes, that's what they call me." I smiled.

"My name is Simon, I was sent to pick you up."

"Great," I said as I hand him my suitcase and step into the car. I am way too tired for small talk right now.

I mentally shrug at the sharp pounding in my head. I truly regretted going out the previous night. Why did I listen to Niko? Oh yes, it was a "we're going to New York celebration". That was one of my conditions to agree to this; my best friend/partner/computer geek was going to come with me. I loved him dearly, but sometimes my best friend is a bad influence.

"I hate you." I say to Niko, while sticking my tongue out in a very childish fashion.

"What did I do now?" He asks while raising an eyebrow.

"You let me drink too much last night, now I feel awful."

"Hey, don't complain now, if I recall you were loving those tequila shots."

"You're such a bad influence you know that, right?"

Grabbing a mirror out of my bag I take a minute to fix my makeup, I need to look better than I feel. Quickly glancing down at my watch, I notice it's just a little after 2 pm.. I want to get the meeting with Harrison as soon as possible. I didn't want to be here long, so the faster I get done with this case the better.

~.~.~

I follow Simon up the narrow, hallway to the second floor of the New York City Police Headquarters. The wooden floors were polished and the offices look newly renovated; fresh paint lingering in the air. This was truly different than what we have in Nashville.

"Mr. O'Connell's office is at the far end," Simon says as we are walking in that direction.

Stoping right outside the door, Simon knocks gently, waiting for an answer before entering.

"Come in", The raspy manly voice says.

Opening the door I step inside ready to do what I do best... solve cases.


End file.
